Beautiful
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: When homely Buffy and Popular Angelus are partnered for a project he begins to open her up more. Will he discover her secret? Will they be able to overcome past troubles and new obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Discreetly she slipped into a an empty seat at the back of the classroom. She pulled out her spiral binder and a pencil ready to take notes. She never spoke to anyone and no one ever spoke to her. Truth be told no one ever even noticed her sitting by herself in the back corner of the classroom. The teacher only knew her by the papers he graded of hers every day. She never spoke up in class nor did he push the issue. Normally the professor insisted that once a week each student make at least one comment, but he still vividly remembered the first time he pressed her to speak. She all but ran from the class room crying. He briefly stared up at her and noted her baggy clothes and slumped shoulders. He quickly passed back the graded papers, but lingered by the girl a little longer, "Wonderful work Miss Summers." Buffy blushed profusely and meekly squeaked out a thank you before stuffing the paper into her book bag.

"So class we've got eight weeks left in the semester," the professor stated.

"Yeah!," a chorus of voices rang out in the classroom.

"Well I see you've enjoyed your time in my class thus far. Well for the last eight weeks of class you shall be partnered up for you final projects," he enlightened the class.

The students all groaned at the prospect of the dreaded partner project. Some students knew they would be saddled with most of the work while the other slacked off. The students watched intently as the teacher pulled out a piece of paper.

"For this project I will be picking your partners, and before you ask, no you can not switch partners. Every one gather your things and come stand in the front of the room," the professor ordered the class.

He watched as the students groaned and gathered things making their way down to the front of the class. Soon all the students were bunched together in a large group in front of the blackboards. The professor picked up his piece of paper and walked to the first seat down at the bottom row of the stadium seating class room.

"When I call your name sit in the seat I indicate. Harmony Kendall… Billy Fordham… Cordelia Chase…," he began rattling off names having the students sit leaving every other seat empty.

Buffy heard her name called and quickly made her way to the second row and sat in the seat the professor indicated. Buffy listened half heartedly as he continued to spout out names. Finally finished he walked down to the front of the class where the other half of the class still stood.

"In this hat I have the rest of the students names. Each seated person shall pick a name out of the hat and that will be your partner and these will be your seats for the rest of the semester," the professor explained as he held the hat out to Harmony.

Each student picked a name and revealed their partner to the class. Some squealed in delight while others groaned in disappointment. Finally the hat made its way to Buffy and she plucked a folded piece of paper out. "Angelus Devlin," she croaked out quietly. "I'm sorry Miss Summers please speak up," he pressed the petite blonde. Buffy blushed then said a little louder, "Angelus Devlin." Buffy watched as a tall handsome man smiled and quickly made his way to the seat next to her. They sat silently together as the rest of the class received their partners. Finally the class was paired up and the teacher revealed their assignment.

"You have the rest of our time to decided along with your partner a period and event in history we have studied in our coursework. You will then need to write a detailed report that has some type of visual aide in it. Also, be prepared because as I'm sure you know, and the reason why many of you took my class, I do not give a final. However, in place of your final you will have to do five minute presentation on your project," the professor revealed his surprise to the class.

Angelus turned easily in his chair to the diminutive girl next to him. He noticed she had written down the assignment already as well as several ideas. "So I'm Angelus," he said holding his hand out to her. Startled she looked up at him and tentatively took his hand, "Buffy." Angelus studied the girl before him and noticed that she was truly beautiful. He could tell that underneath all the baggy clothes and behind the hair in her face she was gorgeous. "So what do you think we should do for the project?," he prodded her. Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter." Angelus marveled at the girl before him. Angelus rattled off a few ideas in addition to the ones she had written down. "What about the fall of the Roman Empire?," he asked perking his eyebrows waiting for a response. "Sounds good," she said and quickly scrawled the topic out on her notebook and circled it. Angelus shot his hand up in order to give the teacher their topic less someone else steal it for themselves. The professor quickly walked to the pair clipboard in hand. "We've decided to tackle the fall of the Roman Empire," Angelus revealed. He in turn quickly scrawled it out next to their names. "My two star pupils teamed together this should be interesting," the teacher muttered as he walked away. Angelus sat next to Buffy uncomfortable in the long silence. "So perhaps we should work out when we could get together to work on the project," Angelus offered. Buffy shook her head in agreement. After several minutes of Angelus trying to engage her in conversation he finally discovered that they both had Wednesdays free as well as the weekends. Finally class ended and they agreed to meet in the library Wednesday morning.

Buffy headed over to her dorm room after class and shucked off her jeans trading them for a pair of sweats. She slid easily into her bed and pulled her blanket up over her head and was soon fast asleep. Willow entered the room an hour later and quietly pulled out a book and began to read. Willow knew something wasn't quite right with her roommate, but the girl was sweet. Buffy was either at class, work, or sleeping. Willow had tried many times to get her to go out with her, but it was useless. Willow jumped at the sound of Buffy screaming, "No! Please! Stop!" Willow quickly dog eared her page and walked over to her friend's bed and gently prodded her awake. "Buffy come on your dreaming again," Willow gently woke her friend. Buffy sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry Wills," Buffy said as she stood from the bed. "I guess I better get ready for work," Buffy stated as she grabbed her shower stuff. Willow watched as her friend grabbed her things and headed for the door. "Hey Buffy you know if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you right?," Willow asked for the millionth time since she met the small blonde girl. As always Buffy just smiled and shook her head yes then headed out the door.

Buffy walked silently through the library restocking the shelves with books. 25 hours a week Buffy worked at the library. She mostly just restocked the books. Sometimes she checked people out, but the librarian knew how much Buffy hated that so rarely made her. Buffy quickly slid a couple books in place then headed out of the isle running into someone as she did. "Sorry," she mumbled as she bent down to pick up the books she dropped. "No it was my fault. Hey Buffy is that you?," the man asked. Buffy looked up at immediately recognized her new partner in history. She smiled and shook her head yes. "What are you doing here. Duh, library… studying?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no, "I work here. I have to go." Angelus watched as the girl scurried out of the isle and down another slowly restocking the books. Angelus didn't know why, but he found himself intrigued by the small, quiet, shy girl.

Nearly six weeks had passed and Angelus and Buffy had nearly finished their project. They met in the library on Wednesdays, but on Sundays they met at Angelus fraternity house. Angelus found himself looking forward to the meetings every week. He spent the entire time trying to get that smile of hers to grace her face. When he was able to make her laugh he soared in happiness. Angelus waited patiently in the front room for Buffy's knock. He knew their partnership would end soon and he was desperately trying to find the courage to ask her out. Finally he heard the small knock that was distinctively Buffy's. He opened the door and motioned for her to come in. He noticed her book bag was heavier then usual and quickly grabbed it from her and lead her up to his room. Buffy was a lets get right down to business person, but Angelus had slowly gotten her to open up a little. "You want a soda?," he asked as she sat down on his couch. She shook her head yes and Angelus quickly gave her a soda. He sat down on the couch next to her and stared intently into her green eyes. Buffy began to shift nervously on the couch. Buffy flinched as Angelus brought his hand up and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know you are so damn beautiful," he finally breathed out. He watched as her cheeks quickly became flushed a deep crimson color. "I want to take you out. Not as partners, but on a date," he finally revealed to her. Buffy looked down at her hands and fidgeted nervously. "I - well- I don't think that's a good idea," Buffy stammered out as she stood up grabbing her bag to leave. Angelus quickly stood and gently grabbed her shoulders flinching as she visibly cringed away from his touch. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Angelus confessed, "It's just that the last few weeks. I just mean well you're a wonderful person and I want to get to know you better," he confessed. Buffy dropped her book bag and stared at the man before her. Buffy thought he was gorgeous, but she wasn't ready for a relationship. "It's just one date," he prodded her.

Before the semester had ended Angelus had managed to talk Buffy into three dates as he called them. Buffy however stated that they were simply friends going out together. She always insisted on paying half the bill although Angelus thought it ridiculous. He was going to her dorm room to pick her up tonight. They were celebrating the A they had received on their project. Angelus knocked on the door and was surprised to find a red head answering instead of Buffy. The red head came out into the hall and shut the door behind her. "Listen buddy, I care a lot about my friend in there. She likes you and you better not hurt her. Got it?," the brazen red head asked. Angelus put his hands up in defense. "I would never hurt her," he stated. The red head smiled and opened the door, "Buffy he's here." Buffy emerged from the room looking exceptionally beautiful. She wore a nice pair of tight fitting black slacks and blouse that was a little loose, but not as bad as the flannel tops she normally wore. Angelus felt his mouth go dry and desperately tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "You look beautiful," he breathed as he reached up and pushed the hair out of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy sat bolt upright in bed. The nightmare had felt so real and she hated the feeling it gave her. She was alone in her dorm room and she quickly got up and checked to make sure the door was locked. Willow had left for winter break, but Buffy had no where to go. She had only been alone one night and already she was loosing her mind. She laid back down and desperately tried to find sleep, but it eluded her. Every time she closed her eyes images from her night mares flashed before her eyes. It frightened her how real the nightmares always seemed. She could feel every touch, smell every odor, and hear every sound as if she was actually there. She groaned and tried to settle back down, but sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned before finally settling into a restless sleep.

Angelus merrily made his way up the stairs and down the empty hall towards Buffy's dorm room. Willow had left several days ago Buffy had been hauled up alone in her dorm since her departure. Angelus had called every day trying to convince Buffy to go out and finally she had agreed. Angelus softly rapped on her door and waited for her to answer. Finally she came to the door wearing her trademark baggy flannel shirt and loose jeans. Angelus was taken back by her appearance. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Buffy? Are you alright?," he asked her full of concern. Buffy shook her head yes then dropped her hand from the door and walked back into her room. "I… I… well… I've just… been having trouble… sleeping," she stumbled out as she sat on the edge of her bed. Angelus sat down on the bed next to her. "You've been sick?," he asked not understanding why she wouldn't be able to sleep. Classes were over and the stress free winter break was upon them. Buffy shook her head no then uncharacteristically rested against his side. Angelus was shocked by the contact she had initiated. He quickly draped his arm over her and pulled her closer against him. "So tired," she whispered closing her eyes as she rested against him. Angelus knew something was wrong for her to be so willing to land into his embrace. Looking down at the small girl resting against him he felt the need to help her and protect from whatever it was that was causing her so much distress.

Angelus gently eased off his shoes and pulled himself up onto the bed bringing Buffy with him. Buffy let him position her head on his chest. "Sleep," he whispered as he laid there holding her close to him. Miraculously Buffy slept for hours. Not once did she wake in fright from the nightmares that plagued her. Satisfied that she was sleeping now Angelus smoothly and slowly pulled himself out from under her. Checking to be sure that she was asleep he gently placed a kiss on her temple then walked out of her dorm room to the restroom. Angelus figured Buffy would sleep for several more hours. He decided to go get them some Chinese take out. Looking at Buffy he figured she hadn't slept nor ate in several days.

Angelus nearly dropped the bags of Chinese food as he heard the screaming from with in Buffy's room. He quickly opened the door chastising himself for not grabbing her keys and locking it. He was semi relieved to see Buffy alone and thrashing on the bed. He stood staring for several moments as she thrashed in the bed screaming for some unknown assailant to stop. Angelus quickly sat the bags on Willow's bed and rushed to Buffy. "Buffy wake up. It's okay wake up," he said as he shook her awake. Buffy's eyes flew open and Angelus saw for the first time the sheer look of fear and tears streaming down her face. Without thinking too much into it he quickly pulled Buffy into his strong embrace, "Shhh, don't cry it was just a dream." Buffy let him hold her feeling safe in his embrace. After several minutes Buffy finally pulled away from him and stared down at her hands fidgeting with them. She was embarrassed for him to find her like that. Angelus gently grabbed her hands and rubbed them lightly. "Do you wanna talk about it?," he asked her. Buffy shook her head no and pulled her hands away wiping the tears from her face.

It was getting late and they had finished eating. Angelus stood not really wanting to leave, but he didn't want to push Buffy. Buffy bit her lower lip nervously as Angelus stood as if he was ready to leave. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay and hold her all night. She felt safe when he was around and she knew the moment he left that sense of dread would flood her system once again. Angelus shuffled a bit thrusting his hands in his pockets. "Well I guess I should go," he ventured in more of a question then a statement. Buffy already felt a sense of panic coming over her. "… or you could stay," she whispered. Angelus looked up at her and couldn't help the smile that spread across his handsome features. Angelus strode over to her and sat down beside her. "I'll stay with you Buffy," he assured her as he pulled her into a hug. Buffy stretched out of his embrace and stood up. "This is sort of embarrassing, but would you… well… sort of… stand guard while I shower?," she asked nervously. Angelus chuckled at her and agreed.

Buffy stood in the shower for what seemed like days. She realized she hadn't showered in several days. Her nightmares were really freaking her out and she didn't want to be alone. She finished her shower and quickly threw on a pair of sweats and oversized t-shirt before heading out of the bathroom. Angelus stood from the chair quickly when she exited the bathroom. She had tied her wet hair back loosely with a tie and he smiled appreciatively that her face wasn't covered in hair as it usually was. He followed her back to her room then sat on Willow's bed. "I guess I'll sleep over here," he said. Buffy hadn't really thought about that, but she figured it would be alright. "Kay," she said snuggling into her blankets. Angelus laid atop the blankets and soon fell asleep listening to Buffy's even breathing.

Angelus jolted awake as Buffy climbed into the bed next to him. He looked down at her and could see her covered in a sheen of sweat. Her cheeks streaked with tears. "Are you okay baby," the last word coming out so naturally. Buffy shook her head yes and pushed herself closer to him. "Cold," was all she said stifling back her tears. Angelus sat up and lifted her with him carrying them to her bed and nestling with her under the blankets. "Do you want me to sleep with you?," he asked. Buffy shook her head yes once again then soon fell fast asleep. Angelus stayed awake for a long time staring down at the small blonde girl nestled into his side. His thoughts filtered back to when they first met ten short weeks ago. Thinking back to that day he would have never thought he would have ended up in her bed. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but nonetheless here he was holding the small blonde.

Buffy slept soundly through the night. Not once did the nightmares slip back into her mind. She awoke being held tightly by Angelus. She pulled away from him quickly scared of what he might think. Perhaps he thought their relationship, if that's what you called it, was going on to the next step. Buffy knew she wasn't ready for any of that. Angelus jerked awake at the sudden loss of tiny girl. "Buffy? Are you okay?," he asked sitting up. Buffy bit her lower lip and shook her head yes. "I'm sorry, I well I …" Buffy began to stammer out. Angelus stood quickly and strode over to her. "Don't be sorry," he said. Angelus talked Buffy into getting dressed and going out for the day. He nearly gave up sensing she was very frightened at the prospect, but he continued to push and she finally gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy thrashed about in the bed screaming for her attacker to stop once again. She sat up covered in that familiar sheen of cold sweat. Her breathing was labored and tears streaked her face. Angelus was going to stay with her, but Buffy insisted he go home. Her nightmares seemed to be getting worse since she'd been alone. She knew she could call him, but she didn't want to bother him. Instead she drank down her glass of water and settled back into bed. She didn't know how long she had slept before the nightmare crept back into he subconscious, but she didn't think it was long. Not really thinking she grabbed the phone and dialed the seven numbers that would bring her sleep. She listened to it ring several times then a groggy voice answered, "Angelus?… I'm sorry… I… Just… yes… okay." Angelus hadn't even let her speak before he stated he was coming right over.

Angelus was shocked to see Buffy drenched completely in sweat. Her bed and her blankets looked as if someone had poured buckets of water on them. He grabbed the extra blanket from the foot of Willows bed and wrapped the small shivering blonde in it. He easily lifted her in his arms then carried her out of her dorm room and down the stairs. "Where are we going?," she asked sleepily. Angelus kissed the top of her head, then held his breath waiting for her reaction. When all she did was sigh and rest her head against his chest he let out his breath relieved. "My place you can't sleep in that wet bed," he stated simply as he sat her in the passenger seat buckling her belt for her.

Angelus carried the sleeping Buffy into his frat house. Some of his brothers were sitting around in the living room drinking and playing video games and couldn't believe it when they saw their president carrying a small girl towards his room. Angelus never brought a girl home or let her stay the night. They sat mouths a gaped as Angelus carried the little sleeping bundle up to his room. Angelus glared at them as he passed daring them to speak, but no one did. Angelus held Buffy tightly as he quickly unlocked his door and brought her in gently laying her on his couch. He quickly fished through his dresser finding her a shirt and a pair of shorts he figured would fit her the best. "Hey Buffy, wake up, Buffy," he prodded her gently. Buffy blinked open her eyes and slowly sat up. "Buffy why don't you take a shower? Don't worry I have a private bathroom," he assured her, "I've got some close for you and I'll wash the ones you're wearing." Buffy shook her head then followed him to the bathroom. He left the clothes and a towel for her then shut the bathroom door.

Buffy finally emerged from the bathroom wearing the large shirt and oversized shorts Angelus had procured for her. She timidly played with the hem of the shirt feeling way too exposed. She didn't like showing off her body and she felt so vulnerable. Angelus motioned her towards the bed where he pulled the blankets tight up over her. "I'm just going to throw your clothes in the wash and I'll be right back," he promised her as he made his way to the bathroom. When Angelus came back he found her fast asleep in his bed. He quickly jumped into the bed next to her and pulled her into his embrace. He gently ran his fingers through her hair relishing in the softness of it. Finally he fell asleep with his face buried into her delicate hair.

Buffy found herself staying and sleeping in the arms of Angelus for the remainder of the winter break. She and Angelus often spent their days together. Angelus referred to them as a couple whilst Buffy still maintained they were just friends. This particular night Buffy was settling into Angelus large comfy bed. Angelus slid in next to her. Something had been weighing on him heavily and he desperately wanted to voice his apprehension to the small girl in his bed. He feared that by saying anything at all to her she would scurry off. She was so nervous all the time and Angelus was always afraid that at any moment she would just get that look in her eyes like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Buffy easily slid into his side resting her head on his chest. Angelus loved the feel of it. He would die a happy man to know that the rest of his days would be spent with the tiny blonde in his embrace. "Buffy?," he questioned as he took a deep breath summoning the nerve to speak on the subject. "Hmmm?," she asked as she gently played with his shirt. "I've been thinking, well I really want to be your boyfriend," he stated quickly. He felt the small girl tense and start to push up off of him, but he held her tighter to him. "Please, Buffy talk to me tell me what's wrong?," he asked. Buffy pushed up again to get away, but Angelus didn't want to let her go. "Let go of me," he heard her sob. Angelus quickly let her go frightened by her reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he jumped out of bed and made his way to her quickly.

Buffy stood a few feet from the door prepared to bolt any second. Angelus held his hands up signaling that he would go no further. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He could see the scared look plastered across her face. He couldn't believe the reaction she gave from him saying he wanted to date her. "Buffy did someone hurt you?," he asked, "You can tell me." Buffy got a far off look in her eyes and stared down at the ground. Slowly he took a step towards her watching her to make sure she didn't run out of the room. Finally he reached her and tentatively placed his hand on her shoulders. "Did a guy hurt you Buffy?," he asked. The tears that were threatening to spill out began to flow freely. She let Angelus pull her into his embrace. "I don't want to talk about it," she sobbed into him. Angelus gently guided her back to the bed and laid down with her. "Sleep, baby, just sleep," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy had never really said her and Angelus were dating, but they were. She knew it and he definitely knew it. Willow asked several times and Buffy always said she liked to hang with him. Willow was sure they were dating, but was just glad that her friends nightmares seamed to cease. Willow didn't mention it and neither did Buffy. Buffy mainly stayed in her dorm room, but every once in a while when she was feeling particularly vulnerable she would stay with Angelus. Angelus had let their three month anniversary pass without mention. He was afraid to bring it up less Buffy insist they weren't dating or something along those lines.

Angelus and Buffy had been dating for six months and Angelus had decided he wanted to celebrate their anniversary. He had everything set up and ready. He just needed to get Buffy on the bandwagon. He nervously knocked on her door and waited. He smiled when her red headed friend answered the door. "Angelus? Buffy's still at work," she stated with her brow furrowed. "I know it's just tonight is well sort of our six months anniversary and I wanted to surprise her," he explained. "You can wait here, but I have to go to class. See you later," she called out as she headed down the hall. Angelus nervously paced around the room. He was nervous about the way she would react to his presence in her room as well as the evening he planned. He sat the bag containing the dress and shoes he had purchased for her on her bed then continued to pace.

Buffy unlocked the door and was startled to find Angelus pacing back and forth in her room. "Angel?," she squeaked out when she calmed a little. "Buffy, I know you weren't expecting me, but well tonight is sort of our six months," he burst out. Buffy shook her head in agreement, "I know." Angelus was surprised that she had kept up since she still didn't refer to them as a couple. Secretly Buffy had been hoping they would do something, but she hadn't said anything. "I planned something, but if you don't want to then we don't have to," he rambled on. Buffy shook her head, "I… well… I would like that." Angelus smiled wide and walked toward the bed grabbing the bag. "They should fit I did some snooping," he said smiling nervously. Buffy took the offered bag and scurried to the bathroom. Angelus waited anxiously for the girl of his dreams to return. Finally he looked up hearing the door knob jiggle. He held his breathe waiting as the door opened. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked.

Buffy stood apprehensively before the man of her dreams. The black spaghetti strapped dress hung just below her knees. She had fixed her hair atop her head. She felt nearly naked and she was scared beyond belief. While she had taken to wearing more revealing clothing in the past few months she hadn't worn anything this revealing in over a year. Angelus sensed her nervousness and quickly stood and walked over to her. "You look gorgeous Buffy," he stated adoringly. Angelus smiled as her cheeks painted that familiar shy red she showed so well. "I have something else for you," Angelus said as he pulled a gold necklace with a single tear drop diamond hanging from it. Buffy's eyes widened, "Th… thank you, but it's too much." Angelus gazed intently into her eyes, "Nonsense," he whispered as he draped the necklace on her and clasped it behind her neck.

Buffy marveled at the tiny restaurant at the end of the pier. She had never known it existed and Angelus informed that not many did and they liked to keep it that way. The restaurant was small with all the tables near the windows overlooking the vast pacific ocean. There was a bar on the end of the restaurant that didn't face the ocean. In the center of the room was a small intimate dance floor. They had just finished their salads and Angelus longed to get Buffy out on that floor. "Dance with me," he stated as he held his hand out to her. Buffy reluctantly accepted and followed him out to the floor. She rested her head on his chest and entwined her hands around his neck. Angelus enveloped her small waist in his large hands. The two made quite a striking pair dancing slowly to the music. Finally they returned to their tables and ate their entrées.

The waitress quickly whisked their empty plates away and asked about dessert. Angelus shook his head no as he glanced at Buffy who didn't look like she wanted it either. "I thought you would enjoy a walk on the beach," he stated as he guided her out onto the pier and down towards the beach. The two walked hand in hand silently on the beach. "Buffy you know I care deeply about you right?," he asked stopping suddenly. Buffy shook her head yes and turned to stare out at the black shimmering ocean. She marveled at the way the moonlight softly caressed the gentle waves. "What do I have to do for you to except that we're a couple now?," he asked. Buffy continued to stare out watching the slight ripple of the ocean. She knew this was coming eventually. "I accept it, I just, I've been hurt before Angel. It just scares me," she explained never once moving her gaze from the ocean. Buffy shivered a little from the cold wind blowing in. Angelus quickly took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Buffy I would never hurt you. I promise," he said turning her so he could stare into her eyes. Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head yes and fell easily into his arms.

Angelus was just going to take Buffy home, but she wanted to sleep with him. She seemed to need to sleep with him every now and then to keep the nightmares at bay. She always felt safe wrapped snuggly in his arms. Angelus lead her up to his room and pulled out a pair of her pajamas she kept there. Finally dressed for bed Buffy wrapped the blankets around her tightly waiting for Angelus to come to bed. Finally Angelus emerged and snaked under the duvet with her. Angelus couldn't help but kiss her. He didn't want to kiss her on the top of the head as usual, but those luscious lips. Gently and slowly he bent down towards her and kissed her. He waited to see her reaction. She closed her eyes and let out a breathy sigh her lips slightly parted begging him for more. Angelus was all too happy to oblige and bent in and began devouring her lips. "Angel," she sighed as he brought his hand up and into her hair and gently laced his fingers in it. Angelus continued his assault on her parting her lips with his tongue. Buffy stared into his eyes relishing in the feel of his tongue dancing with hers. Angelus finally pulled away catching his breath. He stared down at her petite form and smiled at her. Slowly he bent his head back down and began to devour her with kisses. He began to kiss his way down her neck and back up the other side relishing in her taste. Buffy closed her eyes and suddenly had a flash of her nightmares flash before her eyes. Instead of Angelus gentle caresses and kisses she felt and saw the rough hands and lips of another man falling upon her. "No! Stop! Please," she screamed suddenly frightening Angelus. Angelus immediately pulled off of her, "I'm sorry baby I thought…" Buffy scrambled out from under him and off the bed falling in the process.

Angelus watched as Buffy slipped on her shoes ready to bolt out of the room. "Let me drive you," he said gently not wanting her to walk by herself. Buffy searched quickly through the room until she found her jacket. Angelus jumped up from the bed and stood in front of the door not letting her leave. "I said I'll drive you, I don't want you walking out by yourself," Angelus said again. Buffy looked up at Angelus tears flowing freely from her emerald pools. Angelus immediately left the door and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong baby? What'd I do?," he asked as he stroked his fingers through her golden tresses. "I don't… will you just hold me?," she asked sounding so fragile that Angelus couldn't deny her. He walked her back to his bed then watched silently as she pulled off her shoes and jacket and slid under the blanket. Angelus slid in pulling her tightly against him. "I'll always stop baby, know that I wouldn't force myself on you," he whispered into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nine months and the couple had not done more then chaste kisses here and there. Angelus was content to wait until his beauty was ready. He still vividly remembered that night three months ago when they had made out heavily on his bed. She had been so frightened and fragile and he never wanted to see her like that again. She had never told him what was wrong, but he had a few suspicions. He had learned from Willow that she hadn't had any night mares for a while. She was also dressing less like a bag lady and more like a young woman. Angelus was quite pleased with how much more open she was now.

Angelus entered his frat house and made his way up to his room. He didn't even notice the appreciative glances he was receiving from his fellow brothers. He unlocked his door then threw his bag down. Angelus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Candles everywhere illuminated his dark bedroom. Lying atop his bed was his girlfriend. She wore a sheer baby doll negligee and she was beautiful. Angelus swallowed trying to work the dry lump that had formed down his throat. She had fallen asleep waiting for him. He had to meet with one of his professors after class and had neglected to tell her, but only because he figured she would be working anyways. Angelus discarded his bag under his desk then slowly sat on the bed next to her sleeping form. He marveled at how perfect she was. Her golden locks fanned about her head. Her head rested atop her arm whilst her other arm cradled in front of her stomach. He stared at her for several long moments before finally making the decision to cover her slight form with a blanket. She looked so damn peaceful and gorgeous that he didn't dare wake her.

Buffy awoke to a darkened room. She sat up quickly and peered around the room. All her candles were out and she was covered with a blanket. She stood up and walked to the bathroom seeing the light filter out of the room. She timidly knocked, "Angel?" She heard some rustling then the door opened. Angelus stood there wet wrapped in his robe. Buffy looked up into his eyes then quickly down at her hands nervously playing with the hem of her negligee. "You're awake," he drawled out seductively. Buffy shook her head yes then let Angelus guide her to the bed. "I planned it all then I fell asleep," she squeaked out trying to hold back her tears of disappointment. Angelus gently grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and guided her face up to his. "It's alright baby. Now don't cry," he admonished as he gently kissed her lips. He gently pushed her down on to the bed then climbed in next to her. "You look beautiful," he breathed as he gently nipped at her lips several times. He loved the way her cheeks flushed crimson whenever he complemented her. Briefly images of her from the night she had been so frightened flashed before his eyes. Immediately his gaze softened from that of lust filled to that of concern. "Baby are you sure you're ready?," he asked. Buffy bit her lower lip then shook her head yes determined to get over her nightmares. She knew she loved Angelus and she was ready to give herself to him.

Angelus slowly shucked off his robe and threw it behind him not caring where it landed. The light from the bathroom filtered into the room illuminating his chiseled chest. Buffy sucked in a breath at how beautiful he was. Angelus smiled at her then slowly traced his fingers over her clavicle towards her shoulder. He gently pushed her strap down revealing the top of her breast. Slowly he kissed her down her neck and to the top of her exposed breast. "So soft," he marveled as he kissed his way to her other shoulder and pushed down the strap. He kissed his way down her taut stomach over the negligee until he reached just above her pelvis. He looked up at her one more time to make sure she was still okay. Her head was thrown back her eyes shut tightly. She moaned in pleasure as he gently traced his fingers up and down her left thigh. He began to treat the other thigh the same then he grabbed the bottom of her sheer gown and began to push it up. Slowly he pushed it all the way up and over her head leaving her naked to his gaze. He sat up on his knees and stared down at her appreciatively.

Buffy lay naked sprawled out before the man she loved. Her golden skin flushed with a tint of red. Angelus devoured her with his eyes before finally dropping down and devouring her mouth with his. Finally he pulled away desperate to taste every inch of her. He kissed and licked his way down to her right breast. Slowly he massaged and licked it before doing the same to the other. Buffy mewled in pleasure with each touch he rained down on her. Angelus kissed his way down to her sex knowing he could not go with out tasting her there too. "Angel?," she asked confused and unsure of what he was doing. "It's alright love it will feel good, I promise," Angelus breathed before finally giving her one long lick. For a brief instant Buffy flashed back to the night she lost her virginity.

"_No please, I'm not ready," she pleaded with the muscular boy. The boy quickly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. "It's alright Buffy It'll feel good… I promise," he whispered huskily into her ear. _

Buffy shook her head ridding the thought from her mind. Angelus was not that boy and she knew he would not hurt her. Angelus had felt her tense up and had nearly stopped, but decided he would give her pleasure and show her there was nothing to be afraid of. He doubled his efforts and smiled widely when he heard her scream through her first orgasm. Buffy breathed and panted heavily as she felt waves of pleasure crash over her. Angelus looked up at her and saw her chest and breasts rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. He couldn't wait to be inside her so he could see her face when she came around him. He slowly climbed up and straddled her. He placed himself at her slick entrance and began to gently slide into her. He heard her hiss in pain and stilled letting her adjust to his size. He couldn't believe how tight she was and he was willing to bet she hadn't had many partners. "It'll only hurt for a minute baby, I promise I'll make you feel good," he whispered huskily into her ear. Buffy once again flashed back to that painful first night. She quickly brought herself back to the present and wrapped her legs around Angelus' waist. Angelus slowly began to push into her then began a slow and steady rhythm. She was so hot and tight and Angelus was loosing himself in her. He worked his arms under her and pulled her close to his scorching sweaty body. He used one hand to cradle her head and pull her close to his neck.

Buffy closed her eyes and found herself back in her nightmares. This was too much for her to handle. She thought she could get over it, but obviously not. She began to get scared and the fear was causing there coupling to hurt. Angelus thought she was getting tighter because of pleasure, but no it was absolute fear. "Cum baby," he said mistaking her painful contractions as an orgasm. Then he heard her, "Stop, no, please stop," she whimpered. Angelus immediately stopped mid thrust and looked into her face. He had never seen her so scared before and he immediately pulled out of her. "Baby, what's wrong?," he asked fear plastered across his own face. Buffy flew from the bed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Angelus heard the click of the lock and knew he would have to wait for her to come out on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angelus had heard her run the bath water over an hour ago. He hadn't heard a sound since. He had already slipped on a pair of sweats and had been pacing the room since she had fled from him. He didn't understand what had happened. He needed to get her to open up to him. He needed to know what made her so scared all the time. Making his decision he knocked on the door, "Buffy baby open the door please." She didn't respond so he felt the only way would be to threaten her. "Open this door or I will break it down," he said as unthreateningly as he could manage. He tried the door knob and miraculously it was unlocked. He wondered when she had unlocked it, but it didn't matter. He quickly entered the bathroom and found her huddled in the bathtub scrubbing herself vigorously. He gently touched her and noticed how cold she was. He tested the water and it too was cool. He reached into the tub and pulled the chain to the drain plug. Buffy snapped up as she heard the sound of the water draining. Angelus grabbed a towel and pulled Buffy to her feet. He wrapped her in it and carried her out to the bed. "You're freezing," he admonished as he then wrapped a blanket from the bed around her.

For a long time Angelus just sat there holding her huddled form in his embrace. He listened to her cry and it broke his heart that he had caused this. He didn't know why she was crying, but it had to do with him. Finally he listened as her sobs ebbed. He kissed the top of her head then laid down bringing her with him. "Baby? Please talk to me," he said his voice full of despair. Buffy peered up at him, "I'm sorry… I… I'm gonna go home now." Angelus hated that she always ran. "Buffy how are you suppose to get over this if you keep running from it? Tell me what happened to you. Who hurt you?," he asked her as he held her close to him. He heard her sobs renew and her body began to shake. "Back at my old college," he heard her whisper, "my boy friend. I wasn't ready… and he…" Angelus listened as she broke into another wrack of sobs. "He forced you?," Angelus asked pushing her to go further. Buffy shook her head yes, "I was… well… it was my first time. It hurt so much." Angelus clenched his jaw at the thought of someone doing that to Buffy or any girl for that matter.

Buffy had cried for a long time before finally falling asleep. Angelus paced the room wondering what to do. He didn't know much about Buffy before she came to Sunnydale. He knew her step-father lived in England. She never talked of her biological father. He also knew her mother had died just before she graduated high school. Now he knew that she had been raped of her virginity by her ex-boyfriend. Angelus seethed in anger from this knowledge. Any boy who raped a woman or hurt a woman was lower then dirt according to Angelus. Angelus pushed his angry thoughts from his head as he heard Buffy stir awake. He quickly un furrowed his brow and sat down on the bed. He smiled at her lovingly and pushed her unruly hair from her face. "How are you baby?," he asked his voice thick with concern. Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head yes then sat up. "I… sh… I should go," she stammered out as she got up from the bed and grabbed her things. "You don't have to. You're always welcome here," he called after her as she fled his room.

Willow was worried about her friend. Once again she was plagued with nightmares and she refused to see Angelus. Buffy had given her strict orders not to let Angelus in or tell him anything about her or her whereabouts. However, Willow was on her way right then to his frat house. She would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Finally a boy wearing nothing but a diaper answered the door. "Um… hi… I'm looking for Angelus?," she said trying to hold in her laughter. "Yes, mistress, follow me, mistress," the boy stated as he took her up the stairs. Willow banged on Angelus' door and he flung it open letting out a sigh, "Sorry I was hoping you were Buffy, come on in Willow." Willow smiled then walked into his room that was more like an apartment.

"What did you do to her Angelus?," Willow blurted out getting straight to business.

"I didn't do anything, well I mean, I didn't mean to," he started to explain.

"All I know is she came running in last week crying and now she's having those damn nightmares again," Willow fumed.

"Has she told you about her last college?," Angelus questioned.

"No why should I know something?," Willow asked.

"I shouldn't tell you, but she won't let me anywhere near her," he said frustrated.

"Tell me and maybe I can help," Willow offered, "I won't tell her you told me. I mean I'm not suppose to talk to you either so your secret is safe."

Angelus looked up at the red head then back down at his hands. He figured Willow was the closest person to Buffy and maybe she would be able to help. He had to get Buffy back it was killing him not having her in his life. Finally he looked up with his eyes filled with sorrow and began to speak.

"A few weeks ago well I got back from classes and Buffy was here. She had set up this whole romantic thing and well we… well," Angelus began to stammer at the intimate detail.

"You slept together, now get on with it," Willow said exasperatedly.

"Well in the middle of it she began to scream for me to stop," he said his eyes tearing up at the memory.

"You raped her!," Willow screamed jumping to conclusions rather quickly.

"No! I would never I stopped right away. She just freaked and ran to the bathroom and I finally pulled her out after an hour. She just cried and cried and I held her," Angelus explained.

"You stopped so why doesn't she want to see you?," Willow pressed not really understanding everything.

"It took me some time, but I got her to tell me what was wrong. Willow she was raped at her last college. Even worse it was by her boyfriend and she was a virgin," Angelus said shaking his head still not wanting to believe it was true.

"So the nightmares, and you two… Oh my… she never told me," Willow stammered out shocked at what she had just learned.

"Willow you have to help me. I just need to talk to her. I know if we talk things could be better," he said burying his face in his hands.

"I'll see what I can do," she said standing up, "and Angelus why was that guy wearing a diaper?," Willow asked.

"Rush week," was all he said as he walked into the bathroom.


End file.
